He's Mine
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: This is half canon, half AU. Blam is established, and Sam dislikes the way Tina's making eyes at his man. Not a Tina friendly fic, be warned.


_**Disclaimer: The characters of **__glee__** do not belong to me. This is another Blam fic. Blam is established, and Sam has issues with Tina being after his man. Even if it's a secret. XD. OMG the Blam. Seriously. They are so cute. I even made two videos. XD. Anyway, read on! Oh, this fic is NOT Tina friendly. I hate that bitch.**_

He's Mine

By Julia

She was staring again. Sam was tired of her constantly staring at Blaine. Sam and Blaine had been together for five months now. Sam loved him. They were each other's first. Sam had dated girls, but only casually before Blaine. Sam was glad that it had been Blaine. Blaine was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Sam watched her. She had walked up to Blaine, _his_ boyfriend, and was talking to him. Sam peered at them from around his locker door. Blaine was too nice for his own good. Sam knew that it was getting carried away. This crush Tina had. It had to stop. Sam brushed some of his blonde hair out of his green eyes. Blaine was laughing, curls falling over his forehead. Sam couldn't help but lick his lips. Blaine really was gorgeous. Sam loved him, body and soul. He was going to have to say something to Tina. This wasn't at all okay with him. Blaine was his.

He closed his locker, and adjusted his books. Sam went over to them, he and Blaine had secret looks that they shared, and they shared one now. Sam couldn't help but feel this rush of love for Blaine. Blaine was amazing. They had a lot in common, and they could talk for hours. Sam barely glanced Tina's way. The girl was cruising on thin ice with him. Sam's hand reached out cautiously, and he briefly brushed his fingers with Blaine's. They were very open with each other. But they didn't hold hands often. Sam's skin went on fire as soon as he touched him. Sam could spend hours, days, touching Blaine. Without it ever leading to sex. Sam breathed Blaine. His olfactory senses were full of Blaine's scent. That delicious smell of cologne and raspberry gel. Sam slid an arm around Blaine's shoulders, giving them a light squeeze. He left his arm there a few moments more than necessary, getting a soft secret smile from Blaine. Sam was so happy. It was the best relationship he'd ever had. Sam met Tina's eyes. They shared a look. Sam gave her a stern, hard look. She looked at him, confused.

The girl excused herself, and Blaine turned to smile at Sam once she'd gone. He grinned, his hands reaching down covertly to stroke Sam's hands. His fingers lacing briefly through the blonde's. Blaine licked his lips. He wished he could kiss Sam right now. He was truly adorable. "Hey, you." Blaine said, his tone touched by a hint of seduction. "Let's skip class and make out." Blaine said, giving Sam an appreciative look, his hazel eyes focusing on Sam's lips. They were full, and they were the best when they were wrapped around Blaine's cock. Blaine couldn't help but smile as Sam looked back at him, a smile playing on those amazing lips. Blaine briefly ran his fingers along Sam's abs. They were _amazing_. Blaine heard Sam's sharp intake of breath when he touched him. Sam looked at him from half lidded eyes, and he nodded. Grinning, Blaine took his hand, and they ducked into an empty classroom. Blaine immediately slipped his arms around Sam's waist, and tugged him closer. Sam let a smile play on his lips. Blaine kissed him deeply, his tongue moving against Sam's. He could kiss him for hours. One of Sam's hands move up into Blaine's hair, and he groaned.

His arms were full of beautiful, delicious Blaine. Sam was so happy right now. Sam's hips pressed against the other boy's, but his hands stayed where they were. One on Blaine's hip, and the other in Blaine's curls. Finally, Sam had to speak. "B, why. Why are you friends with Tina?" Sam finally asked, his fingers brushing through the soft curls. Blaine's eyes closed briefly. "Seriously, baby. All she wants is you….. and you're mine. I don't like the way she look at you." Sam said, and he meant it. He didn't like sharing Blaine with anyone, least of all Tina. He wasn't sure how he felt about the idea of both of them hanging out with her even. Sam preferred when it was just them. Maybe he was selfish that way. Sam watched Blaine's confused expression. "Oh, please tell me that you know what I'm talking about." Sam said, his hand slipping up under Blaine's shirt, stoking the small of his back. Blaine shivered under his touch. Sam liked being able to make him shiver liked that. Sam really wanted him to listen. "I feel strongly about this, baby."

Blaine _did_ know what Sam was talking about. He just didn't want to talk about it. Blaine felt sorry for Tina. Sue didn't have a lot of friends. Plus, Blaine had been through a rough breakup with this guy, and Tina had helped him through it. At least the guy had gone to another school and not McKinley. Tina couldn't help how she felt. Blaine looked down at Sam's chest, avoiding his eyes. Those eyes would get him if he looked into them. Blaine felt his boyfriend's heart beating. Blaine loved this boy so much. He couldn't imagine being with anyone else. Blaine finally spoke. "Sam…. She's really been there for me. I can't just abandon her." Blaine said softly, feeling rather than hearing him sigh. Blaine pressed closer, until there was no space between them. Blaine wasn't sure what else to say. They weren't going to agree on this, and Blaine didn't want to argue with him. Blaine and Sam had never had a fight before, and he didn't want to start now. He loved Sam, more than he'd ever loved anyone. Blaine didn't know how he was going to get Sam to agree. He couldn't lose Tina right now. Blaine's parents were getting divorced, and he didn't feel like he could talk to Sam about it. His parents were super in love and happy. He wouldn't understand.

Sam didn't know what to say. He knew that Blaine didn't want to lose Tina. "I just…. she acts like you're something that she wants to eat. She can't have you, you're mine." Sam said. He really felt uncomfortable with her being around his boyfriend. "You are the best thing to ever happen to me. I am not going to let Tina Cohen Chang think she's going to get anywhere with you." Sam was out, but Blaine wasn't. He was afraid of his dad's reaction. Sam kept telling him that Blaine come to his house if they kicked him out, but he knew that he couldn't rush him. Sam just wanted to let everyone know that he loved Blaine. Sam hated having to hide. Sam was proud of Blaine. They loved each other so much. Sam's green eyes met Blaine's hazel ones, and he watched the show smile spread over Blaine's face, despite their discussion. Sam's hands slid over the small of Blaine's back, causing him to shiver. He didn't know what to say to get Blaine to agree that Tina wasn't worth their time. "You have to at least talk to her. Get her to realize that you aren't interested, B. I don't want her flirting with you whenever she wants."

Honestly, Blaine got why Sam was being so territorial. He was Sam's boyfriend. He had a right to want to keep him to himself. Blaine just hated to have that kind of conversation. Blaine got uncomfortable. He hadn't even known that Tina liked him until Sam had pointed it out. Blaine didn't want Sam to feel insecure. They were solid. Blaine nuzzled his forehead against Sam's. "I love you Sam." He said. And it was true. He loved Sam so much. Blaine had never imagined that he'd get this lucky. Blaine looked into those beautiful eyes. "You are amazing, Sam. You really are. I don't deserve you. If you want me to talk to Tina, I will." Blaine said, and Sam smiled. They kissed again, just happy to be together and able to touch. Blaine and Sam kissed like they'd never kiss again, sitting down against one of the walls. Sam's hand cupping Blaine's chin, and Blaine's hands were on Sam's hips. They had never had sex on school property. They preferred to just make out. Blaine nibbled on his lips softly. "My parents are gonna be gone tonight. You could come over. I got pineapple lube." Blaine said, grinning. Sam grinned too, and they kissed again, Blaine's whole body on vibrate. He couldn't believe sometimes that he had Sam. He didn't know what he'd do without him.

A couple of days later, Sam had decided to "talk" to Tina. She wasn't getting any better about Blaine. She was getting worse. Sam was tired of it. He wasn't going to let her keep this shit up. He sauntered up to her locker. "Tina, we need to talk." Sam said. He folded his arms tightly. Sam didn't know how she was going to take this, but he didn't care. He was going to say what he came to say. Sam was tired of Tina's attitude towards _his_ boyfriend. Sam watched her. He seemed to be confused, a brow was raised. Sam leaned closer to her, and his tone was firm and he was quiet so only they could hear. Sam looked at her. "Tina, I know that you're in love with Blaine. And your feelings for him are going to stop. He's _my_ boyfriend." Sam said, and Tina's eyes widened. "You tell anyone that and you _will_ regret it. But you aren't going to tell him a thing. And Tina, if I catch you making eyes at him again, you _will_ regret it." Sam told her, and his tone was very final. Tina wasn't sure what to say, he could tell. "As far as Blaine is concerned, we didn't have this talk." He said, and turned and walked away. Sam just hoped what he'd said had made a different.

Later that afternoon, Blaine came walking up on Sam. Blaine was furious. "Sam!" Blaine said, his tone angry. Sam turned to face him. Blaine folded his arms. "Did you out me to Tina?" Blaine asked, and Sam froze. He didn't know what Sam had been thinking. "I can't _believe_ you! She told everyone! Are you serious? I…. my parents are going to find out, Sam! How could you do this?" Blaine asked, his eyes brushing with tears. Blaine was so scared, didn't Sam understand that? How was he supposed to stay in his house? He loved his parents, and his room. Blaine was about to lose all of that, even if he got why Sam had done what he'd done. Blaine didn't want to lose him, and that was going to happen. "If you wanted to guarantee that you and I would break up, then you succeeded. Because we won't be able to be together anymore. I don't know what you could have been thinking." Blaine was crying very hard. He didn't know how he could get past this right now. He really couldn't. Sam was crying too, and a crowd had gathered. "We… I can't be with you anymore right now, Sam." He said, feeling like his heart was breaking in a million pieces. Blaine couldn't believe that this was happening. Sam _knew_ that he had felt strongly about this. Even if he knew that Sam had only been protecting what was his. "Don't call me for awhile, okay?"

Sam's eyes filled with tears. He didn't believe this. If he closed his eyes, this would be a dream. Blaine walked away, and Sam's heart was breaking in a million pieces. Sam had only been doing what he felt was right. Sam couldn't believe he'd just lost Blaine. Blaine was his _life_. Sam could only stand there, hurt and not sure what to do. Sam couldn't handle this. People walked by, staring at him. Sam wiped his eyes, and headed for the bathroom, to calm down. Sam splashed some water on his face. Sam looked at himself in the mirror. He was so upset. Sam hadn't expected this to happen, and it was freaking him out. Sam had to fix this. Blaine was _his_. He had to do something, he had messed this up. Sam sniffled, and ran some more water over his face. He still looked awful. Sam sighed, leaning back against the wall. This wasn't how things were supposed to turn out. Sam closed his eyes, and he counted to ten. He was trying to keep calm. Sam didn't know what to say, what to do. He and Blaine had never fought like this. It was completely new territory. He gritted his teeth. Tina was going to get it. He had to give her a piece of his mind. Who said that she got to do this? She couldn't live with this. Could she?

Leaving the bathroom, Sam went straight to Tina's locker. She was laughing and talking with some people. Sam was going to make sure that she knew that this was unacceptable. He didn't know what he was going to say, but something had to be said. He couldn't just let this go. She had just caused he imploding of his relationship under the bus. Sam didn't like that at all. He didn't want her to think that she could get away with this. "Tina!" Sam said loudly as he approached her. She looked like she was freaked out to see him. Sam folded his arms tightly as he looked at her. She kept his gaze. "You just outed my boyfriend! I told you to keep your mouth shut! I can't _believe _you did this!" He snapped, he really had thought she cared about Blaine. Clearly she didn't. If she did, she wouldn't have done what she did. "You don't care about Blaine, if you did, you wouldn't have done this!" Sam didn't think it was harsh at all to say any of this. She deserved to hear it. "I don't know what Blaine said to you about this, but I am going to tell you that you aren't going to be around him anymore. He deserves to have space to deal with this."

It was an entire month before Blaine spoke to Sam again. Sam had been going crazy without him. Sam was sitting in his room when his dad rapped on his door, letting him know that Blaine was there. Sam's green eyes widened, and he went down. Blaine was standing there, fiddling with his hands. Sam stared at him, not sure what to say to begin things. Mostly, he didn't know why Blaine was here. Sam watched him carefully, waiting for him to speak. Sam was dying of curiosity. This was hard.

"Sam, I am here to tell you that I am breaking up with you." Blaine's eyes were full of tears. Sam started to cry, too. This was not what Blaine wanted. He had no choice. "I am being sent to a boarding school. The words weren't actually said…. But it's to 'straighten' me out." Blaine said bitterly. He wiped his eyes. Blaine couldn't imagine leaving Sam, leaving McKinley. Tina was out of his life, for good. Blaine couldn't trust her. Blaine hated to lose Sam, even if he was still angry. Blaine didn't think he could fight his parents on this. Not right now. He was just too tired right now. It was too much.

What was he supposed to say to that? Blaine _couldn't_ go, Sam was barely holding it together. Sam couldn't lose him now. "Blaine, _please._ Fight this. Don't let your parents keep us apart." Sam said, wiping his eyes. Sam stepped forward, taking his boyfriend's hands. Sam couldn't bear this. He knew it. He wouldn't make it without Blaine. "You can stay here. We can try and get you emancipation. You don't have to do this." Sam pleaded. Blaine let him hold his hands, but he turned his face away. Sam knew it was so he didn't have to look into his eyes. Sam's green eyes always got to Blaine. Sam's heart was breaking and he hoped Blaine would listen. They deserved to be together. Blaine couldn't do this if Blaine was off at boarding school. Sam couldn't imagine not being with him anymore. Sam only wanted Blaine. "B, please. Don't do this to us. Don't let them come between us. I am so sorry that I told Tina and she outed you. I didn't want that to happen. I really didn't. I just wanted her to back off. I love you, Blaine. I love you so much. I want to be with you." Sam said. He _had_ to convince Blaine. They couldn't lose this time. They needed to stay together. They wouldn't make it if they had to wait. "I don't want to lose any time with you, baby." Sam said. He didn't, he wouldn't lose Blaine. Sam wouldn't let him do this. "I will fight for you."

"No, Sam!" Blaine snapped. He wasn't going to let Sam talk him into being together. Blaine needed some space, even if he knew that this wasn't the way to get it. "I need space. You may not have meant for this to happen, but it has. So you have to deal with the consequences." Blaine didn't know how he was going to do this. How he was going to be away from Sam. Blaine had to do this though. Blaine couldn't fight this. He knew that he'd never get the emancipation. And Blaine had no one else. This had to be done. Blaine kept his gaze away from Sam. Those eyes would get him. They were both crying. This wasn't ideal, but it was that they had to work with. They were going to have to learn to adapt. "Sam, if we're meant to be together, then we'll find a way back to each other. But until then, this has to be done. I am sorry that this is happening too, believe me." Blaine said, his voice starting to shake. Blaine had to get out of here, this was too much to deal with. "I am going to go now." He said. Blaine let go of Sam's hands. It felt so final.

When he let go, Sam was so upset. He didn't think he could do this. He couldn't be himself without Blaine. Sam couldn't think of what to do, though. Sam supposed that he had to give Blaine the space he wanted, but he didn't really want to. Sam didn't think that they could afford to waste time like that. No one really knew how much time they had. Sam didn't want to spend _any _of it apart from Blaine. Sam couldn't breathe, he fell to a chair, his eyes filling with tears. Sam couldn't let this be the end. They had to fight to be together. Even though Blaine had said not to. He was wrong. Sam had gone through hell an back to be with Blaine. He couldn't give up. The future wasn't good without Blaine. Sam wiped his eyes. He'd come up with a plan. He would give Blaine a few days and then contact him. Sam hung his head in his hands. He wondered if his dad knew that they'd broken up. He was sure that he did, Blaine hadn't been coming around on the regular, like he had before. Sam's green eyes stayed closed, he was absorbing this pain. Or trying to, it was hitting him like tidal waves. It hurt just as much as Sam had thought it would be. Maybe Blaine was right. Maybe he deserved to have to deal with all of this.

It was two years before they saw each other again. Sam was in Kentucky, going to college. Only from Blaine's influence. Sam had never been that into school. He was majoring in music. He was walking across the cold campus when he spotted those curls. He'd know them _anywhere_. He had assumed that Blaine would be in New York. Before the split, they'd planned to go together. Sam felt himself drawn to those curls and the one that they belonged to. He stepped across the quad, and approached Blaine. "Blaine?" He asked, some of his blonde locks falling over his forehead. Sam didn't know where to start. He had been so alone these past two years. Sam hadn't dated at all. All he'd been able to think about was Blaine. Sam had missed him so much. Blaine turned, and shock over took his features. Sam ran his hand over his chin. He had a goatee. He could hardly breathe, this was what he'd hoped for two years. Sam didn't want this to slip from his fingers. "Blaine, oh, I am so glad to see you." Sam breathed out, hardly able to take in the sight of Blaine. "You… you are amazing." Sam said, his hand reaching out on autopilot.

Blaine's breath caught when he saw those green eyes. Blaine didn't know what to say. He wasn't single. Blaine was seeing someone. He had met him at Dalton. He was still surprised that he had moved on from Sam. Blaine's curls fell over his forehead. Blaine wasn't clean shaven, either, he had a full beard. When Blaine wasn't dealing his grooming habits changed. Blaine lifted up his left hand. There was a sparkling silver engagement ring there. "I'm engaged, Sam. His name is Kurt." Blaine didn't know what to say. Sam's face fell. "I…. it took me a long time to get over you." Blaine's voice shook a little. He… this was killing him, standing here, talking to Sam. Oh, he was beautiful, though. Blaine couldn't look away from those haunting green eyes. Kurt's eyes were blue, and he was much slighter than Sam. It wasn't really fair to compare them, though. They were very different people. Blaine let his breath catch, and his eyes got misty. Blaine honestly couldn't find the rest of the words that he wanted to say. There were a lot of them. Blaine just didn't know where to begin. Their hands automatically reached out, their fingers lacing together. He let out a shaky breath. Blaine knew that that shouldn't feel so good, so much like home. It was wrong.

A gasp left his lips as their hands joined together. Sam felt like there was a piece of his soul that was finally back in his body. Sam couldn't believe that his fingers were in Blaine's. He was _touching_ him. Sam had to work not to freak out. He used Blaine's hand to pull him close, his lips brushing softly against Blaine's. His hands settled on Blaine's hips. Engaged was not married. He didn't have to let go. Sam couldn't lose him again. He knew that he'd never make it through that pain. Blaine kissed him back eagerly. Sam pressed against him, his tongue meeting Blaine's. They both shivered. Sam couldn't believe that his arms were full of Blaine again. It was like they couldn't stop themselves. Sam never wanted to let go of him. He wanted to hold him forever. "I love you, Blaine." Sam said, and he licked his lips. Sam didn't pull away, and neither did Blaine. That was a good sign. "You _know_ you felt that. That deep down feeling of desire." Sam said. He was sure that he had, Blaine had kissed him back. Sam couldn't let him go again. They could work this out. They could be happy, at last.

He hadn't been able to stop himself from kissing Sam back. Blaine had missed those trouty lips. Blaine couldn't help himself. He just, he missed Sam so much. He hadn't been able to think of anything else that first year. He had ached for him. Blaine hadn't been able to get those green eyes out of his head. It was so strange to see him now. Blaine turned his face away. He couldn't look into those eyes. Blaine let out a sigh. "Sam, I am _engaged_. Did you not _hear_ what I said? You just made me _cheat_ on him!" Blaine snapped. Blaine knew that that wasn't fair of him to say. Sam wasn't the one who had kissed him back. Blaine was the one who had pushed him away. Kurt didn't even know about Sam. Blaine had been too nervous to tell him. Mostly because he still had feelings for Sam. Maybe this was fate, like Blaine had said when they'd broken up for good. Blaine hadn't honestly believed it. Not when he'd said so. Blaine had been trying to make them both feel better about the world ending. Blaine let out a soft sigh, and turned to face Sam. "Don't do this, Sam. Just let me go. I can't do this. I…. I can't hurt Kurt like that. I _love_ him. I…. I can't lose you again. You can't do this. You have to walk away, Sam. Please. I need you to."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Sam closed the distance between them, taking Blaine in his arms, crashing their lips together. They kissed hungrily, feverishly. Like they never would again. Sam didn't know how he knew, but he could tell in that moment that Blaine was choosing him. That they were meant to be together. That nothing was going to come between them again. And it was a _very _good feeling.

_**Author's note: Hope ya'll liked! I do not know where this obsession with Blam came from, but oh my God. XD. Review if you want!**_


End file.
